familymattersfandomcom-20200216-history
Teacher's Pet
Teacher's Pet is the fourth episode of the seventh season in this television sitcom on Family Matters, which was aired from ABC on October 20, 1995. It was directed by Richard Correll and written by Stephen Langford. Plot Urkel is asked to supervise an English class for his absent teacher, but the students in the class are unruly and have no intention of learning. They eventually embarrass the nerd and push him to the point where he wants to quit. However, Urkel has an ace up his sleeve – Stefan Urquelle, who immediately takes control of the class and helps one of the students with his date. Meanwhile, Carl and Harriette bicker over each other's share of the household chores. Hiring extra help particularly, attractive members of the opposite sex only exacerbates matters. In the end, Carl and Harriette agree to divide the housework more fairly. Synopsis In this episode, Steve gets appointed as the substitute teacher while the regular teacher takes two days off. Most of the class complains about it except for Laura and Myra. His first day on the job, Urkel gets a lot of heat from his classmates, including two class clowns named, Kissel and Robbins and the school's resident bad girl, Donna Santangelo. When the other students leave early with the three, Steve decides if he can't get them to behave as himself, he'll use his chamber and get them to behave as Stefan. Carl is playing cards with Richie and Eddie whom both remind him to help clean house before Harriette comes home. He refuses and she comes home angry that nothing was done in the house. Eddie and Richie apologizes to Harriette revealing that Carl didn't want to help out. She tells the two to leave at once so she can have talk to him about his behavior. After Eddie and Richie leave, Harriette calls Carl out for not helping her to do his share in cleaning the house and not having learned his lesson from last time. He responds by acting like a chauvinist in refusing to help out around the house by claiming he had a long shift from work and that household chores are her job. Harriette rails on Carl and points out the kids learned their lesson from last time when they henpecked her over material things and she went on strike against them. She mentions that she too had a long day from work and she too doesn't have the time and energy to clean up herself. Carl responds by secretly hiring a beautiful maid to help clean house. At first when Harriette comes home from work the next day, she is impressed that he did try to cook and clean for her. That is until she finds out about the beautiful maid he hired to do the job for him. Harriette doesn't like her and fires her immediately causng them to fight with each other. She decides to teach Carl a lesson by fighting fire with fire. So, the next day in class Laura and Myra are worried about Urkel because he wasn't at lunch today for his favorite meal. Kissel and Robbins expressed their joy after what they did to Steve they'll guarantee he's a no show. They were right, except now they have Stefan as their substitute teacher as he walks in. Laura and girls are in love with him. However, an unimpressed Myra asks Stefan for an explanation to where her "Steviekins" is. He explained to her that Urkel is at home recuperating from yesterday. Stefan mentions that Steve was hurt that most of the class was giving him problems and drove him to the point of quitting. Thus, he asked Stefan to step in and substitute for him. Myra calmly accepts it and sits down. Stefan takes over the class and the girls are interested right away, even impressing Kissel. However, Robbins tries to gets Stefan mad, but he finds a way around it. Stefan gets him to admit that he had a crush on Donna, which he denies at first. Then, he admitted that he tried to ask her to the homecoming dance. Stefan asked Robbins about Donna's reply to him when he asked her out. Robbins tells him that the reply from her was "Bite Me" indicating that she had said no to him. Stefan said ouch, but he was curious to know how he asked Donna out. She tells him that Robbins said she has broccoli in her teeth and later on asked her if she wants to go to the dance in a rude manner that lead to her refusing to go to the dance with Robbins. Stefan decides that he needs a crash course in romance and gives him a poem for him to read to Donna. He's reluctant to read it to her, but with some encouragement from Stefan, Robbins reads the romantic poem to Donna and gets his date with her. Kissel decides to ask Stefan for some advice for love, which he agrees after class. At the house in order to teach a lesson Carl a lesson, she hires a buff younger man named Jeffrey, to help out while he gets mad and throws him out. But, the young man wasn't really hired by Harriette, he actually was her co-worker from Ferguson's Department Stores. She just brought him in to prove her point that she can as chauvinistic as he is. Carl eventually apologizes for his selfishness and helps her clean the house more. Cast Main * Reginald VelJohnson as Carl Winslow * Jo Marie Payton as Harriette Winslow * Rosetta LeNoire as Estelle Winslow * Darius McCrary as Eddie Winslow * Kellie Shanygne Williams as Laura Winslow * Bryton James as Richie Crawford * Jaleel White as Steve Urkel and Stefan Urquelle * Shawn Harrison as Waldo Geraldo Faldo * Michelle Thomas as Myra Monkhouse Guest * Brooke Marie Procida as Donna Santangelo * Renee Tenison as Tawny * Walter Jones as Kissel * John Patrick White as Robbins * Tim Padilla as Poetry Student * Sanetta Y. Gipson as Audience member * Cary Brayboy as Geoffrey * Eric Poppick as Mr. Ludke * Julie Uribe as Audience Member #2 Trivia * This is the one of the few episodes that Myra was actually nice to Stefan. In most of his appearances, she sees him as a joke to Steve. * This is the 2nd episode involving the house left in a mess. The first one was in It's a Mad, Mad, Mad House. **However unlike in "It's a Mad, Mad, Mad House", the children weren't involved in leaving the house a complete mess. It is presumed that unlike Carl, they had learned their lesson from the last time they pushed Harriette by henpecking her for material things. * Walter Emmanuel Jones, famous for playing Zack Taylor on Power Rangers, cameos as a student in this episode. Jason David Frank, his co-star, would follow later on. Quotes Category:Episodes Category:Season Seven episodes Category:Season Seven Category:Trivia